


ROTG/GOC Drabbles

by Jamie_AizenKia500



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More to add as I continue, lots of author's notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my work of drabbles that I sometimes write for challenges or just for the hell of it.  Some are one-shots, others have more parts to add on....(ROTG/GOC Fandom only)</p><p>First Chapter: Goretober Drabble 2015; Gore & Lacerations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**This is a drabble I created for the Goretober Challenge for 2015. Unfortunately I couldn't do the whole entire month even though I really wanted to...**

**This is based off my muse Pirate King Pitch Black that I role-play as on Tumblr. This is an incident I can see happening to Pitch during his time as a Space Pirate fighting against the Golden Army.**

_**Warning for Blood/Gore** _

* * *

 

Pitch Black played with his dagger as he was seated in his big, crimson armchair. It was his favorite dagger, the hilt a onyx color yet the steel itself reflected light from the fire roaring in the fireplace. 

The Nightmare King looked down at the kneeling young man staring defiantly at him. Pitch smirked. It seems the that the Golden Army was getting desperate because the soldier in front of him looked like he was fresh out of the training academy.

The Nightmare Men holding the poor soldier grinned and snicker at the situation. The young man had volunteered for obviously a suicide mission of blowing the Nightmare Galleon sky high. Luckily the fearlings caught the sneaking soldier and the bombs were throw into a black hole. The Nightmare Men dragged the defiant soldier to their Captain (but not without inflicting some bruises onto him).

Now here they are, the Pirate King staring down the person that represented all that stood before him.

“The Golden Army will stop you. Kill me if you will, but I’ll just be a martyr to those who can and will stand against you,” the young man spoke before spitting at his enemy’s boot.

Pitch’s eyebrow raised as he continue not saying anything. He did however got up from his seat and went around his desk. He open a drawer and pulled out a small sack, setting it topside. Pitch then went back staring at the young soldier.

“Of course, I won’t kill you. But not because I don’t want to make you into a martyr. No, I could care less if they replaced Kozmotis Pitchiner with you, saying that you’re the new Golden General.” With that Pitch walked around his desk and finally stood over the prideful soldier.

“I won’t kill you because I want information and you will give it to me.” Pitch right arm moved quick and before the soldier could comprehend, he felt a sharp pain in his eye. He began screaming, as he knew the Nightmare King had took his dagger and slice his eye straight across. The Nightmare Men flinch but manage to hold the thrashing man steady.

Pitch took a small step back as blood and pus bled from the eye. He then grab the small pouch off the table and begin to open. “Now, be a good little soldier, and tell me who authorized this operation.”

With a look of hatred in his last eye, the young man huffed and growled. “Go to hell, you fucking bastard.”

Pitch sighed and then grabbed some powdery crystal from the pouch. He commanded his Nightmare Men to pull the soldier’s head back. Once done, Pitch rubbed the substance in his injured eye. More screaming and cursing bellowed from the young man. Pitch stood there watching the scene.

“I will keep doing this. I have nothing but time on my hands. All you have to do to stop this is tell me what you know,” the Nightmare King said in a mocking voice.

“I- I am a Golden Soldier, A w-wwarrior and member of the team…”

Pitch rolled his eyes. “Oh my-he’s rattling off the Golden Creed. Well since you want to talk so much…” With that, Pitch grabbed the man’s mouth forcing it open and causing his tongue to stick out. It was then that Pitch repeated his actions; a vertical cut this time and more powder on the organ…”

*

In thirty minutes, there was not a piece of flesh of the upper body that was not unmarked. Lacerations and inflamed cuts covered the young man. Tears, snot and mucus was running down his face and his breeches was full of piss.

Pitch was back at the desk writing down the information that poured from the young man’s throat. After a few seconds, he put his writing utensil down and looked at the young soldier.

“I’m impressed. Men older than you cracked after the first few cuts. Maybe the academy is doing something different with the new recruits. Unfortunately this is where we part ways, my dear boy.” With a nod, the Nightmare Men picked up the quivering mess on the floor and carried him out of the cabin’s Quarters.

“And get someone to clean up this mess. I don’t like bodily fluids on my carpet.”

_**-Fin** _


	2. NDU!Meta Verse: Tarminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon on how Pitchiner got Tarminator the little black pug....

# NDU!Meta Verse: Tarminator

**SO I wrote this little drabble from the little NDU!Wardrobe headcannon about how Pitchiner got Tarminator. I believed that Mother Nature gave him that pug. At first it was serious when I started writing it, then it turn humorous before it tore my hear a little.**

**A couple of months ago I started writing a fic about the 3 Pitchs (Pitch Black, Pitchiner, Proto) in a relationship with each other and the Guardians (movie!verse) finding out. I have Tarminator as a main character because I found the pug an interesting concept for the Nightmare King. It’s hilarious….**

**Note:** _I still do not understand the relationship between Pitchiner and his daughter because it is unknown to me as a writer. Maybe in the future it will be cleared up_

* * *

“What the hell is that thing?”

Looking at the shivering yet slobbing mess on the floor by Mother Nature’s feet, he lifted his eyebrows.

“I would think you of all people would know what this is,” she said with a deadpan look on her face.

Pitchiner gave her a mocking smile. “I’m sorry. I don’t follow your work my dear,” he lied. “I have bigger things to look after instead of this …whatever the hell that is…”  
  
Mother Nature repeated his facial expression. “Of course you do. Nothing but darkness and Nightmares for such a being like yourself. And it’s a puppy, a pug, for your information.”  
  
The Nightmare King looked back down at the….puppy and sniffed. “And why did you bring it here?”  
  
She rolled her eyes and sigh. “Well, I’m tired of the Guardians trying to find me and trying to get me involve with your…little battles. The only reason I interfered last time was because of circumstances. And you were killing my planet.”  
  
She then folded her arms and change her stance into one that parents had when their children were disappointments. “Speaking of which, you have yet to cease such actions.”  
  
Pitchiner folded his arms also. “Well, I was going to, but then I went to my wardrobe and notice all my corsets gone; with a letter that says, _Wear better clothing and stop embarrassing me!_ ”  
  
Mother Nature dropped her arms and her right eye twitched. “Have you looked at yourself? The first time I saw you in that outfit, I had to get a hold of myself not to smack you silly!!! You look like a damn hooker!!”

“LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!!! And its none of your damn business what I wear.” Besides he would be damn if he admitted that the outfits helped his self-esteem due to a recent midlife crisis event. “And you have no room to talk Miss I-Like-Running-Around-Naked!!”

“WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT?!!!”  
  
Pitchiner gave her a smirk. “I have eyes and ears all over the world my dear.”  
  
“You mean your perverted Fearlings have been spying on me?”  
  
His face felled. “Actually no. I’ve got it from sources else where.” He did command a few of his Fearlings to watch her but then he caught some of the dark beings talk about his daughter in a…. unprofessional fashion. Needless to say, a good portion of his creatures were dismantled.  
  
Mother Nature growled. “Never-mind. I did not come here to argue about clothing-”  
  
“Or lack of clothing,"he muttered.  
  
"I came here,” she began again, “to give you something to keep you busy.” With that, she picked the neglected pug who was about to run off and held it out in front of her. “Take the puppy,” she commanded.  
  
Pitchiner lifted his eyebrow. “Excuse me? I’m not going to take that… that thing!!”  
  
Mother Nature gave him a sneer. “Oh yes you will,” she said as she walked up to him, “and you want to know why?”  
  
The Nightmare King felt the temperature drop and sweat slide down the back of his neck. There were few things that terrified the dreaded Pitchiner Black … and at the top was his wayward daughter.  
  
She stopped in front of him, the squirming puppy in her arms. “I owe you for the bear you damage…”  
  
Out of all things he expected her to say, Pitchiner did not see that line coming. 

“The bear? That’s what your harping on? THE DAMN BEAR?!!”  
  
“IT’S ONE OF MY CREATURES!! A CREATURE YOU HAVE PERVERSE AND CORRUPTED, ALLOWING IT TO BE CAUGHT AND TAME BY HUMANS!!!”  
  
Pitchiner pulled away. He hated when she got like this. Usually, it ended with him being struck by lightening and being out of commission for a week or two.  
  
“How many times do I need to say sorry?”  
  
“Once would be enough!!”  
  
For a few minutes, silence filled the air. Both waiting for the other to speak first, breaking the silent truce.  
  
Finally Pitchiner broke.  
  
“So, this pug?”  
  
Mother Nature gave a happy smile that was for once not filled with malice.  
  
“Yes, as I was saying, the Guardians have requested that I do something about the trouble you are causing.”  
  
Pitchiner gave a smirk. “I’m flattered that you taken the complaints and came all this way just to visit me…”  
  
Mother Nature huffed. “Nevertheless, they expect me to do something. I don’t know why they assume I want to get involve but here I am, giving you a project.” She held out the puppy who was sniffing around and trying to lick at her fingers.  
  
Pitchiner’s lips turn as he grabbed the pug. “So. am I suppose to turn it into a Fearling or what-”  
  
“NO!” she said. “You will not do a damn thing to it but raise it as a pet. Show you have some self-control and that everything you touch will not be corrupted or possessed.”

Pitchiner brought the pug to his chest as he continue to star at Mother Nature. He felt that there was more to it but decided that he rather not get into another long conversation.

Breathing deeply and exhaling, he nodded his head, agreeing. “Fine. They puppy will stay untouched. As long as you leave my clothes alone.”

She folded her arms and repeated his gesture. “Agreed. And every once in a while, I’ll be by to check up on the animal.”

Mother Nature turn around, preparing to leave when he spoke again. 

_**“It was a pleasure to see you again.”** _

She felt tears threatening to leave her eyes, so she quickly responded. 

“Likewise.”

With that, she disperse into hundred of butterflies all deciding to head east where the moon was beginning to set. Only one lingered for awhile, landing on his outstretched gloved-cover finger before joining the others.

Pitchiner stood there, staring out into the sky, thoughts now jumble in his mind. He was brought back to reality by the pug in his arms, who had begun to howl at the moon.

“I can tell you are going to be headache just waiting to happen…”

_**-Fin** _

_**May continue this with random adventures of Pitchiner and his little pug....** _


	3. NDU Drabble (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is NDU verse but with a twist. I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling errors. (Trying to inspire myself to update fics)

_“That is the fifth time today you’ve been looking over your shoulder. What, you think the cops have finally come to get you?”_  
  
Pitch Black looked over at (his lover, boyfriend, fuck-buddy) Pitchiner who was staring at him with frustration. They were currently on an outing after being able to finally take a break from their studies (“Eating at Dairy Queen does not count as a date.” “It was all I could afford on the budget, rich boy.”)  
  
Pitchiner’s left eyebrow was raised. “You did it when we were at the park, then when we went to the art store, and again just now. I would call you paranoid but that’s not you.”  
  
“You’re right. That’s Jack’s forte,” Pitch said.  
  
“Hey…”  
  
Pitch then gave a small smile before grabbing his shake. “I’m kidding and I’m not paranoid. It’s just…”  
  
Pitchiner scooted closer to Pitch in his chair, their knees touching. He reached out and grab the writer’s free hand. Pitch allowed this which was a rarity considering the young playwright did not like too much physical contact.  
  
“It’s nothing. Just ghosts from my life that…that sometimes appear.”  
The lacrosse player tighten his grip a little, not enough to break but enough to let Pitch know that he was there.  
  
“What, like an ex-boyfriend?”  
Pitch gave a smoldering laugh. “You wish....”  
  
Quickly the conversation was forgotten as Pitchiner did something amusing for Pitch one way or another. However that still didn’t get rid of the tingling feeling in the young playwright’s head of being watched.

* * *

  
  
A few hours later, a little after midnight, Pitch laid on his side watching Pitchiner who was sleeping. Every rise and fall of his chest gave Pitch a stir of an unnamed feeling in his chest. He carefully placed his hand over the bigger chest, feeling the steady beats of muscle underneath tan skin.  
  
Pitch stayed in the position for a minute or two before rising from the bed. He quietly grabbed a  gray track suit and a pair of sneakers (Pitchiner got him that outfit due to reasons Pitch did not want to remember) putting them on.  
  
Grabbing a couple of things and shoving them into his pocket, he grabbed his keys.  
Stepping out of the apartment, he turn toward the exit only to almost jump out of his skin when he ran into Proto.  
  
 _“Late night?”_  
  
Pitch looked at Proto. “Maybe. I have some things to take care of.”   
  
Pitch walked past his cousin only to stop when he felt bony fingers clasp down on his shoulders. He turn his head to stare into the others eyes. “Would you mind letting go? I’m already running a few minutes late.”  
  
Proto was usually smiling or smirking whenever he was around his roommates.  
  
This was not one of those times.  
  
The taller man’s face was blank, yet his eyes continue staring into Pitch’s as if he was trying to read his soul.  
  
“Will you return soon?”  
  
Pitch held Proto’s gaze for a second before closing them and sighing. “Hopefully. I have some loose ends to tie up once and for all.” He grabbed his cousin’s hand and let it drop from his shoulders.  
  
Proto nodded before turning away. He reached for the door, grabbing the handle before turning his head back to Pitch. “Give them hell…”  
  
  
It took Pitch ten minutes to get to the nearby park across from the college campus. Granted it was early Monday morning and many if not all students were in bed, resting for classes the next day. So there weren’t any stragglers out.  
  
 _Still better to be safe than sorry…_  
  
Pitch took the park bench near the center, next to the giant oak tree. He glanced down at his watch sighing.  
  
 _They’re late…_  
  
He leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute or two.  
It was a snap of  broken twig on the ground being stepped on that made Pitch open his eyes.  
  
“You’re late.”  
  
“We wouldn’t be if someone would have just met with us as soon as he had saw us.”  
  
Pitch turn his head to look at speaker. The boy looked a little like Jack Sickle, but Pitch knew better.  For one, the young man was barefooted and he wasn’t a shaking leaf but a brave fool. Other figures appeared from behind; a huge man in a red coat, a woman covered in feathers and wings who was floating in the air, a giant bunny who was holding a boomerang half his size, and a small golden man who was also floating on a cloud.  
  
Pitch slowly got up and face the group. “Well, you have my full attention? What do you want, Guardians?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will finish this sometime in the future, when I get the muse back for it....


	4. Fear Garden Drabble: Another One is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlucky family who is chosen to be sacrifice to the Fear Garden (...and someone's stomach)  
> (Please read notes for warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear Garden Event Drabble
> 
> Event: So on a Tumblr RP Event (sponsored by the mun thedarklingprincess), Pitch Black has begun kidnapping children (along with adults and some Guardians) and turning them into dolls to which he harvest their fears for his garden. Knowing that he would be stopped by Guardians, he has enlisted some help from different parts of the world. Even from other universes. 
> 
> It was during this time that he met with a version of himself that was never defeated by the Golden Empire and manage to destroy the Tsar and taken Nightlight as a Trophy. The Pirate King(nicknamed Pitchiner) offered his army and crew to help Pitch with his endeavors.
> 
> *Note:  
> ~Lots of OC's here, especially when it comes to the crew and army  
> ~Lots of headcannons different from the original Space Pirate Pitch Black  
> ~Warning: talks of child abuse, alcoholism, a bit of racism, blood and gore, mild cannibalism and just all around bad people

  
Amanda was slouch into her favorite( read: only) armchair with the fireplace blazing and a glass of wine in her hand.  She wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings; if anything she was only half there. He mind was in the garbage.  
  
She glanced at the grandfather clocked at the end of the hall which gave a chime to the midnight hour. Amanda scoffed and turned her hazel eyes back to the wall. Here she was Friday night, alone, bored and drunk out of her damn mind.  
  
She used to be a vibrant and happy woman with plans to travel the world and see new things but instead every night she came home to the same house, the same four walls of her room and the ceiling that mocked her with sleepless nights.  
  
All because of that man…  
  
The one guy who every girl wanted to be with, and she was the one he chosen. He dropped so much money on her, took her to sights she had only dreamed about. All this- for one night.  
  
One night changed her life.  
  
One night sent the man packing and instead gave her a child  
  
A bastard  
  
The thing she should have drowned at birth  
  
Amanda sent a look up to the ceiling where she knew the brat was sleeping at. She had to be. Amanda had knocked her against the wall for leaving her toys in the living room. Now they were in the fireplace burning and her daughter was upstairs with a hand-print on her face.  
  
The mother took a quick swig as she returned her attention back to staring at the wall.  
  
She then turned her attention back to the blaring television where a news reporter was discussing current events.  
  
They were discussing about the recent discovery of missing homeless people. From war veterans to children who were lost in the system. The lack of individuals was stifling authorities and the debate was whether or not they should use the manpower to find them.  
  
Amanda scoffed.  
  
_‘Please, if anything, they should be focusing on the damn thievery in this place. It’s the damn blacks, definitely the gang members. Probably the ones killing the homeless people and using their bodies for some voodoo or shit…’_  
  
Amanda grew tired of her thoughts and grabbed the bottle next to her only to stop. She dropped the bottle on the floor and sighed rubbing her temple. She was trying to decide should she go ahead and go to bed when she began to hear a faint voice…singing?  
  
Amanda sat still for a moment, wondering who was singing a melody. It was…sad and haunting. For a moment, Amanda was remembering the old woman who would sang a lullaby for her dead grandchildren. It was so melancholy and aching that it gave young Amanda chills from then to now.  
  
She tilted her head still listening to song. She winced as a sharp pain went through her head but shook it, trying to clear her mind. If she didn’t know better, it sounded like it was coming upstairs.  
  
Right from her daughter’s room.  
  
Standing up and grabbing the bottle once again, she walked quietly up the stairs. The headache began to pound through her brain and she grabbed the banister to keep herself steady. A white flash cover her eyes and for a few moments, she thought she went blind. Amanda closed her eyes and steady her legs, taking a deep breath. The singing was now becoming high pitched, it was the only sound the woman could focus on.  
  
_'What the hell is in my house?!’_  
  
She growled and open her eyes, the house was still dark and cool. She placed one foot on the first step, the creaking echoing loud in the house. Still the lullabies continued louder and louder. It was a wonder the next door neighbor had not come banging on the door again.  
  
Suddenly the singing stopped and all was quiet.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she gather her resolve and was about to take another step when a strong arm wrapped around her chest trapping her limbs.  
  
**“Sorry sweetheart,”** came a husky voice, **“but you’re not invited to this tea party…”**  
  
Amanda’s eyes widen and she open her mouth to scream when a hand ceased the sounds and a pricked in her neck  signal she was drugged. She began to feel sluggish and the room began to spin. The singing resume again and she knew no more.  
  
~  
  
She had woken to what felt like cotton in her mouth and limbs heavy like it was dipped in quick drying cement. She open her eyes to find herself in the middle of the living room the television on and playing a static station. Amanda tried to move her body but found she could only move from the neck down. She swiveled her head around to see if anyone was there.  
  
At first she heard quiet whispers.  
  
Then a woman’s voice erupted from the kitchen.  
  
“Damn it Dante, you said she would be asleep by the time we arrived! She almost ruin everything!!”  
  
“First of all, please be louder Orion. I don’t the stars can hear you all the way in the Astronome Galaxy. Second, I thought she would be asleep by midnight cause that’s what usually happens: she drinks that piss of watered down booze and passes out in her chair.”  
  
A sniff was heard and then a disgusted gasp echoed the room. “Although if she’s drinking this tonight, no wonder she was still up….”  
  
The woman growled and a glass shattered against the wall.  
  
“Hey I was going to drink that!”  
  
A snort erupted from the woman’s throat. “The last thing I need is for you to be intoxicated. Come on, Captain should be arriving soon.”  
  
Footsteps began heading towards and she tried to feign sleep. Unfortunately it did not fool anyone.  
  
“Well well well, Sleeping Beauty is awake and breathing. Damn!”  
  
Knowing that the jig was up, Amanda open her eyes and looked up to her captors.  
  
The man was tall and broad. He had long black trailing along his chest and onto his head. The tips of his hair barely covered the nipple rings or the obscene tattoo of a snake devouring a man that cover most of his chest and abdomen. He was wearing leather pants and boots that seem to cover most of his thighs.  It was the face that scared her. She could tell he was handsome but he had blood all over his face and red pupils were blown wide. He had a killer grin and she could see he had flesh in between those sharp teeth.  
  
He notice her staring at him and realizing what she was gaping at, gave a chuckle. “Sorry darling, had a nice snack while I was waiting for you to doze off. Your neighbor- what was his name?” He hummed for a second before snapping his finger. “Mr. Tavin!!! Man he was a fat and loud guy.  Actually threaten me with a gun but well I was in a dine and dash mood so I snapped his neck!” The crazed man frown. “Which was a disappointment ‘cause I wanted to eat him raw and alive….”  
  
“Dante shut the hell up,” the woman said with a sneer. Amanda took a glance at the cold female who had place her foot on the drugged woman’s abdomen. She was about a foot smaller than the man but she still held a commanding aura. Amanda could tell she was in charge. She too had black hair but it was short. The woman’s face was beautiful as if she crafted by the gods themselves (Amanda could admit that she was envious of the beautiful creature in front of her). She was wearing a red tunic with black trousers and her feet were covered in steel toe boots. She had a lithe body but Amanda could tell there was muscle on her arms.  
  
The female assailant press her heavy boot harder onto Amanda’s ribs as if she wanted to crush them. She could only feel pressure but no pain. The woman frown and removed her foot. “Damn what kind of drugs did you give her?”  
  
The man called Dante smirked. “My own little formula. A special concoction. It paralyze parts of the victim but keeps them aware of their surroundings.”  
  
The female tilted her head, looking amuse. Then she frowned. “Does that mean you planning on eating this one here,” she said, emphasizing Amanda with a kick, “alive and breathing?”  
  
_**“Dear Stars I hope not. That is so vulgar Dante…”**_  
  
A new voice appeared, again female. Amanda swivel her head to the shadow against the wall where she heard the voice echoing from.  
  
A short woman stepped out as if she had stepped from a door. Another figure, taller than the others was following her.  
  
**“Really Dante, you can’t eat everyone we come by. Some have to go to Pitch and others are promise to me…”**  
  
If Amanda could shiver in terror, she would be rocking the very ground she was laying on.  
  
The new female was also slender, again short but from the stance and the way she walked, very agile. She was barefooted yet her feet was covered in different designs, archaic marks. She was in a long black dress and various jewelry adorn on her. Her yellow eyes seem to be studying her as if she was an insect.  
  
But it was the man behind her that frightened her even more.  
  
His skin was gray and his orbs were also yellow like the woman’s. However his promise something more. Something dangerous. He stood taller than the one called Dante and while lithe, had muscles that would make any man jealous. He was wearing an outfit a Captain would if out on the sea. He radiate such powerful aura.  
  
The gray man looked down at her and smirked. “Has our honored guest arrived, Orion?”  
  
The woman nodded. “Yes Captain,” she answered. Then she tilt her head as if listening to something. Soon enough Amanda heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Despite her muscles turning stiff, she did manage to turn her head towards the sounds.  
  
If she could scream, she would release all the sound from her soul.  
  
The thing was tall and lanky. It had no visible features save for the glowing yellow eyes and a gaping mouth. In one hand it held a scythe that was also black. In the other,  
  
Her bastard child Lucy.  
  
The pirate man walked forward, finally kneeling in front of her daughter. He cupped her chin gently, almost like a loving father. “She’s is so young and fearful,” he said.  Amanda gritted her teeth as she wonder why her child was not running to get help.  
  
“Such a tragic youth, so many monsters in her nightmares,” the pirate continued. He turned his head to look down at the mother on the floor. Amanda winced as his cold gaze turn upon her.  
  
“You are the monster that plagues your daughter’s dreams,did you know that,” he asked, standing up. “Its hilarious when you think about it.” He then looked at the creature who was still holding Lucy’s hand.  
  
“Take her to the ship. I’m keeping this child.”  
  
The man named Dante stepped forward. “What about Pitch, though? We do have a specific quota to fill tonight-"  
  
The bare-foot woman chuckled. “Do not worry. We have already done that. Between Sahar and I, we have captured more than enough children and adults for the Nightmare King.”  
  
Amanda’s eyes widen at the information.  
  
_'There are more of these kidnappings happening?!!’_  
  
The pirate gave an evil smile. “Then I guess we should head back to the Nightmare Galleon, to recuperate for tomorrow’s raid.”  
  
The creature gave a small screech and led Amanda’s daughter to the shadows where the others came from.  
  
The woman called Orion kicked the mother’s side, causing her to grunt. “What about her? Do we take her?”  
  
The pirate snorted. “I don’t want her type on my ship, plus I wouldn’t dare give her the honor of becoming a Ghastly Crone.”  
  
She nodded. “Then deliver her to Pitch?”  
  
The half-naked man stepped forward. “Can I have her?”  
  
The group turn to stare at the man who had the nerve to blush. “I’m still hungry and I didn’t get a chance to finish my meal…”  
  
The pirate sighed in disgust before walking towards the shadows. “Do as you will Dante. Remember the procedures. Do not leave any traces of foul-play. The mother and child left in the middle of the night to get away from everything-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah Captain,” he said waving his hand. “I know what to do. I will get some Nightmare Men to help with it.”  
  
The cold woman walked to the pirate man. “You better Dante. I do not have time to clean up your damn messes…” The other female walked behind her and all three disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Amanda’s eyes widen at the fate that was to be bestowed on her. She tried to open her mouth to beg and plead. Deep down she was hoping it was a drunk-induced nightmare and she would wake up.  
  
The man showed her that it wouldn’t be the case. He dropped to his haunches, curling his hand into the woman’s hair. “You know to be honest, I was going to ask the Captain if I could keep you alive as a servant but…. I’m so hungry right now…”  
  
~  
  
“Amanda Callins, age 28, works as a sale specialists at Kohl’s.  Mother of one 6 year old girl, Lucy.”  
  
“That’s what the file says?”  
  
“Yep. Her manager was wondering if she was going to come into work, called the residence, no answer. It was the daughter’s school that gave us a call when they got no answer.”  
  
“The kid could have been sick.”  
  
“Not with what the teachers have been noticing. Turns out the mother is a trouble parent and Lucy had signs of abuse on her body. The social service was building a case against the mother and take Lucy out when this happen.”  
  
“So the mother took her daughter and skipped out of town?”  
  
“Yep, and the landlord is also missing. A Mr. Carlton Tavin…”  
  
"You think the both of them were together and they left?”  
  
“Anything is possible. Alright we’ll put out a warrant for the mother’s arrest and missing minor for the child. It’s only one night; they couldn’t have gone too far…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I actually met a parent like this before. Thankfully she's gone and the kid is with better people. But I hate people who hurt kids....
> 
> ~Pitch (at least my version) has broken the pirate crew into four main factions: The Dream Pirates, the Nightmare Pirates (used to be Nightmare Men but there are both male and females in this group), the Shadow Children and the Fearlings. The Dream Pirates are Pitch's inner circle and are second in command or leaders. The Nightmare Pirates are the grunts and warriors. They do the hard work and most of the fighting. The Shadow Children are the children that Pitch kidnapped and corrupted. They are still child-like but very hard to kill and devious. And the fearlings are either fallen enemies or punished crew members that broken the Nightmare King's law.
> 
> ~Dante is the Sailing Master of the Nightmare Galleon. He's a handsome smooth-talking son of a bitch but don't let that fool you. He is a cannibal. He craves flesh of others and this makes him feared among the crew.
> 
> ~Orion is the Quartermaster of the Nightmare Galleon. She is deeply loyal to Pitch and commands with an iron fist. She gave her life to the Nightmare King for revenge against those who made her life a living hell.
> 
> ~Nameless woman is Eva, the Sorceress of Pitch's crew. She was a noble who craved power and freedom and taught herself the darkest of arts from her youth. When Pitch attacked her world, she pledge herself to his service. She is beautiful as she is cruel, conducting immoral experiments to satisfy her curiosity.
> 
> ~Ghastly Crones are parents that were captured by Pitch. Now these parents were special as most murdered their children when Pitch came to their planet (rather their child die than become corrupted by the Nightmare King). Of course Pitch did not like this, so for their punishment they are turn into fearling-like creatures that protect the shadow children. They are mindless and obedient, yet terribly powerful. They lullabies are to lure children while at the same time it can be used to disorient a full grown adult.


	5. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Galleon Drabble  
> Smexy Times base off a fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for TwistedxSaiyan for their artwork, Good Boy.
> 
> Took me two days to write this and that's because you don't want to produce a story when you have been on medicine that creates purple elephants name Fred and who wants to be a Ballerina.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I had to go back several times to rewrite Pitch because there were things that I know he would and wouldn't do. Pitchiner is easy to write (just have to trust my inner horny asshole) but Pitch was a struggle to keep in character. At one point the scene turned really bloody and too emotional. Did not want that.
> 
> I had to go back and look at every detail of the two and I think I still miss something....
> 
> ~sigh~

So this is for [TwistedxSaiyan](http://twistedxsaiyan.deviantart.com/) for their artwork, [Good Boy](http://twistedxsaiyan.deviantart.com/art/Good-Boy-675812637).

Pairing: Pitch/Pitchiner

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

 

 

It always started like this.

  
  
It always ended differently.

  
  
They were...well he wouldn't dare call themselves dating. That was beneath spirits like them.

  
  
They were fucking; nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
To Pitchiner, it was an establishment of his dominance.  
To Pitch, it was nothing more than to release the years of tension.

  
  
Pitch's left hand clenched on Pitchiner's leather covered abs as he allowed his lithe body to slowly ride the other's cock. The boogeyman knew what his features looked like: eyelids closed, face tinted red as heat traveled through his skin and his chest heaving as he forced air in and out of his nostrils instead of his mouth.

  
  
Sex between the two Kings was not always about releasing tension but a competition of their will. Pitchiner was the bigger of the two and of course more dominant- leading to Pitch always having to submit to the monstrous man.

  
  
But Pitch was a fighter and he wouldn't always accept this. Sometimes he would fight Pitchiner for his right to lead. He would win the battle but never the war as the other would always one-up him.

  
  
"Are you really going to spend the whole time not saying or looking at me," Pitchiner said.

  
  
Pitch ignored him, knowing the Nightmare King was just goading him. He knew if he said anything or open his eyes, he would lose.

  
  
And Pitch was tired of being on that side of the coin.

  
  
So he continued riding Pitchiner, his mind focusing on his own pleasure and his hips moving at his own pace.

  
Suddenly the boogeyman felt a pressure against his lips. A sharp point pressing at the tip of his nose was his final warning before something huge push pass his lips and press down on his tongue.

  
  
"Since you're not using your voice, you won't mind if I borrow your mouth then...."

  
  
The thumb pushed deeper, hitting the back his throat at the same time Pitchiner's non-moving hips thrust up.

  
  
Pitch gagged, saliva dripping from his lips and tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.   
_'Oh fuck...'_

  
He swallowed around the clawed digit, allowing his body to continue riding the other's cock.

  
Pitch loved this.  
Oh, how he detested Pitchiner but he loved what the man could offer him: pain and pleasure.

  
  
He felt the giant's right hand slid down his chest to his own throbbing neglected cock, fisting him in time of his thrust. Pitch moaned around the digit, his throat swallowing around it as his hips moved faster trying to meet his lover's thrust.  
  
There was chuckle as Pitchiner released his member and grabbed Pitch's bicep, digging his black nails into his skin.  
"Why won't you open your eyes darling," he asked pressing into the other almost drawing blood. "You know you want to."

  
  
Pitchiner continued to thrust his thumb into Pitch's mouth in time with his hip. The boogeyman tried to shake his head, knowing that as soon as he opened his eyes, the behemoth won.

  
  
"You want to scream and shout; don't forget I know you, lover." He pressed his nail back down onto Pitch's tongue. "Just open those lovely eyes of yours, dear..."

  
  
Pitch's jaw ached while his breathing became harder. Red flashes erupted across the darkness as he felt himself continue to be assaulted by Pitchiner's cock. Pitch felt his will slowing draining away and it was becoming harder to keep his orbs hidden.

  
  
It was when Pitchiner tightened his fist around Pitch's cock, that the boogeyman knew he lost.

  
  
With a gasp, Pitch's eyes open wide to see Pitchiner's wide sharp smile and feel the man's thumb leave his mouth. A thin bit of saliva connected the two as Pitch closed his eyes once again- this time in defeat.

  
  
_**"Good boy~ "** _


End file.
